Relidon
(For the plane this set takes place on, see Novea.) Relidon is the 2nd expansion of the Cajuniverse. It was released on February 10, 2016, and a remastered version is being developed. It is the second set in the Novea Block (with ''Novea'' and ''Shadows of Vaask''.) Storyline Nearly 400 years have passed since the events of ''Novea''''. ''Without the avatar of death holding them back, the plane's humans quickly overtake the plane due to their rapid life cycles (aging 4-5x faster than standard humans). All across the plane, fights have turned to battles have turned to the Ageless War, a nonstop conflict between the major tribes and cities of the plane that, as far as the humans can tell, has always been there. The sundancers have all but disappeared, the naiads of the sea thought a legend, the monkeys and dryads of the forests have disappeared deep into the Tangleveil to avoid the humans and their war. Akasha Non-native planeswalker Akasha Akari, the current leader of the Anoran Order, has been desperate for a solution to end the war for the safety of her daughter. She authorizes the beginning of the Krell Project to create super-human and non-human combatants for the war effort, and begins digging into Novea's past to hopefully uncover lost relics or power. Unfortunately, what Akasha uncovers is The Blight, a disease created but never released by Mother Night. Akasha becomes infected and begins wasting away. She orders that the disease be recontained and never used, and when she is unable to determine a cure for herself, leaves Novea, leaving her daughter Arianna in charge of the Anoran Order. After her departure, Novea was visited by Marcus Felding and Ahl Strixian, searching for both planeswalkers to assist Ahl and his home of Ophorio, but to find Akasha specifically. Likewise, Saia Evigal would find her way to Novea during her own hunt for Akasha. Orria The temporal wanderer Orria Mirrorpelt has grown weary of trying to return to her proper time and decides that rather than find Novea, she will recreate it. A creature not unlike a sundancer promises he can help her get her wish, so long as she follows his orders. Orria begins sowing chaos across the plane, ensuring that anyone making progress towards ending the war runs into insurmountable problems. Thanks to her efforts, the war seems to reach complete equilibrium, where no one faction is able to take out any other faction, and they do not trust either other enough to make alliances. Xaro This equillibrium is disrupted when Xaro Tarax sparks, arriving on Novea. The angel of war drives the berserkers to decimate and assimilate their neighboring factions. Despite Orria's interventions against him, over the next few months Xaro would unite nearly all of Novea against the Anoran Order. While the Anorans were heavily defended, they were vastly outnumbered, and Xaro would not relent until this war was won. War's End As the siege of Anora raged on, Orria's schemes had nearly met their end. She went to her partner to give him the news, and discovered he was the avatar of the sun. The sun god, wrathful that the children of Mother Night had overtaken the world, sought not to return Novea to its initial state, but to destroy it altogether. Orria rushed to the battlefield. If anyone was capable of slaying the sun god, it would be the angel laying siege to an entire plane. While unable to speak with the angel directly due to their past dealings, Orria was able to work with Saia, Marcus, Ahl, and Arianna to give the angel everything he needed. At noon, the sun god rose above the battlefield, preparing to cleanse the world. Xaro followed and, with the same sword used to strike down Mother Night four centuries ago, killed the avatar. During the fight, Orria fled Novea, and afterwards, Xaro gave chase, considering his war on Novea won. Arianna capitalized on this apparent end of the war, proposing a peace, and the construction of a new city at the heart of Novea, a nearly abandoned hope of her mother's named Vaask. The Krell Project was brought to light, and the constructs were set to work not for the warfare they had been designed for, but construction and policing for this new city. This day would become known as War's End on Novea. Category:Cajuniverse